Ball is in Your Court
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: Hanya melakukan apa yang ingin dan harus dilakukan. [MarkHyuck. NCT. Mark. Haechan. MPREG. Slight!Giving Birth Scene]


-oO-Ball is in Your Court-Oo-

Anak lelaki itu terus berlari kesana kemari. Bukan tanpa tujuan. Ia mencari seseorang.

Jam istirahat sekolah. Begitu keluar kelas dan menapakkan kaki di koridor, Haechan menyambung langkah menuju kelas sebelah dan melihat isi kelas itu melalui pintu yang terbuka lebar. Ia tidak mendapati sosok Mark di sana. Dan ia tidak bisa menghubungi lelaki terkasihnya itu sama sekali. Namun ia tahu betul Mark datang ke sekolah hari ini. Ia melihatnya sebelum bel masuk kelas tadi.

Itulah sebabnya ia mencari Mark kemanapun. Ia yakin sang kekasih masih berada di lingkungan pendidikan itu.

Ia bertanya pada Jeno yang secara kebetulan ditemui di halaman sekolah. Tapi anak itu hanya mengedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Kau teman dekatnya. Mana mungkin kau tidak tahu." Kalimat Haechan terdengar menuntut.

"Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Jadi aku benar-benar tidak tahu di mana dia." Dan Jeno tidak senang dituntut.

Haechan hampir putus asa. Ia mengacak rambut dengan brutal dalam benak. Ia benar-benar kelelahan. Ditambah akhir-akhir ini ia memang lebih mudah merasa lelah. Rasanya ingin menangis saja. Ada rasa curiga, namun ia tidak ingin tahu apa di balik Mark melakukan semua ini. Ia tidak tertarik untuk menambah kadar kesakitannya.

"Jika kau bertemu dengannya, tolong katakan bahwa aku sedang mencarinya. Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya."

"Memangnya ada perlu apa kau mencarinya? Kau bisa menemuinya nanti di luar sekolah kan? Seharusnya saat ini kau fokuskan saja dirimu pada pelajaran sekolah."

Haechan berdecak. Jeno tidak mengetahui situasi yang terjadi sehingga ia merasa bahwa orang yang ia katakan sebagai teman dekat kekasihnya itu tidak berhak untuk berkata demikian.

Ia lalu memberitahu sesuatu yang membuat Jeno terkejut.

Dan Jeno langsung menanggapi, "Baiklah. Aku akan bilang padanya kalau kau mencarinya. Itupun jika aku bertemu dengannya."

Haechan berterimakasih dan melanjutkan pencarian. Sesekali membuat jeda untuk terengah-engah sejenak. Ia memegangi bagian bawah perut yang terasa sedikit sakit.

Jeno terus memperhatikan sosok Haechan hingga benar-benar menghilang dari jangka pandang. Ia mengedikkan bahu, lalu berjalan menuju parkiran.

Ia melangkah menuju satu di antara puluhan mobil yang berjajar rapi dan memasukinya. Bertemu dengan seseorang yang sedang memakan sebungkus keripik kentang dengan santai sambil mendengarkan alunan musik pop melalui headphone. Suara samar musik dan kriuk renyah beradu di dalam ruang sempit itu.

"Mana bagianku?" tanya Jeno. Dan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, orang itu memberikan sebungkus besar makanan ringan serupa, dengan rasa berbeda. Ia lalu memakannya.

"Haechan mencarimu. Sepertinya kau harus berhenti menghindarinya seperti itu. Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?"

"Ia sangat menyebalkan. Setiap hari menggangguku. Aku lelah dengan segala kecerewetannya. Aku merasa lebih nyaman seperti ini."

Jeno menyeringai, "Lebih nyaman seperti ini? Kau yakin? Mengurung diri di dalam mobil orang tuamu pada setiap jam istirahat kau sebut nyaman?" ia menggeleng tak percaya. Tak percaya bahwa ia memiliki teman sejahat Mark.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menghindari anak itu." Mark berujar santai.

Jeno menyeruput jus dalam kotak jus apel milik Mark tanpa meminta izin sang empunya. Dan si pemilik bisa menangkap itu dari ekor mata namun ia tidak ambil pusing. Ia tidak berpikir _terlalu Asia_ , lagipula. Pemikiran dimana memakai sedotan yang sama itu artinya ciuman secara tidak langsung.

"Setidaknya kau harus mengaktifkan ponselmu. Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu. Tidak hanya aku. Tapi semua orang."

Mark mengerling jenaka, "Aku akan mengaktifkan ponselku kembali pada waktunya."

" _For real_ , Mark. Kau akan terus memperlakukannya seperti ini? Kenapa kau tega sekali pada pacarmu yang sedang hamil itu?"

Satu kalimat yang berhasil membuat Mark melepas headphone dan akhirnya bersedia menoleh pada sang lawan bicara dengan sepasang alis bertautan, "Apa kau bilang?"

Jeno merotasikan bola mata.

"Aku kekasihnya. Tapi kenapa ia membiarkanmu lebih dulu mengetahuinya?!" protes Mark.

"Ternyata kau masih menganggapnya sebagai pacarmu. Bukankah kau sedang menghindarinya?"

"Aku harus menemuinya."

Bel masuk yang berbunyi menginterupsi rencana Mark.

-oO-Ball is in Your Court-Oo-

Mark sama sekali tidak melihat kekasihnya di jam pulang sekolah. Ia mencari kemanapun dan bertanya pada semua orang. Tapi tidak ada yang membantu.

Di sinilah ia mulai mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya. Katakanlah ribuan pesan dari Haechan menyerbu kotak masuknya seperti badai menyerbu ibukota satu minggu yang lalu.

Ia benar.

Anak itu benar-benar cerewet. Dan tidak sabaran.

Ia membaca semua pesan itu satu-persatu. Berharap bisa mendapatkan petunjuk tempat Haechan berada sekarang.

Namun ia tidak mendapatkan apapun.

Ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Haechan. Dan yang menjawab panggilan hanyalah mesin penjawab operator yang menginformasikan bahwa yang di seberang sana tidak bisa dihubungi.

Tidak tahukah Mark, bahwa sekarang Haechan lah yang sedang berbalik menghindarinya? Memang terkesan terlalu cepat, tapi itulah Lee Donghyuck. Seorang anak yang terkadang gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan. Ia begitu labil. Dan sentimentil.

"Tentu saja. Ia pasti pulang ke rumahnya." Ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak akan ditangkap indera pendengaran siapapun di sana. Suasana sekolah terlalu ramai hingga menenggelamkan suaranya sendiri.

Ia tidak memiliki cukup nyali untuk datang ke rumah Haechan akibat perlakuannya pada kekasihnya itu selama ini.

-oO-Ball is in Your Court-Oo-

Selama beberapa hari Mark tidak melihat keberadaan Haechan di sekolah. Dan selama beberapa hari itu ia terus menanti dengan perasaan campur aduk. Khawatir, takut, gundah, apapun itu. Yang jelas segala jenis perasaan negatif dari prasangka buruk berkecamuk.

Sekarang ia mengerti. Bagaimana sakitnya dihindari.

Hingga suatu hari di jam pulang sekolah ia spontan merekahkan senyuman lega karena melihat Haechan melangkah keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Akhirnya.

Mark membuat langkah lebar untuk menyusul sang kekasih.

Haechan yang merasa diikuti itu memutar depresor leher untuk menoleh ke belakang dan membulatkan mata. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke depan dan mempercepat langkah. Begitu juga dengan si pengikut.

Langkah Haechan yang terlalu cepat itu membuatnya tersandung, dan jatuh di atas trotoar.

"Haechan!" Mark yang terkejut lalu menghampiri seseorang yang ia panggil namanya barusan yang merintih selagi memegangi perut.

"Ngh… s-sakit sekali… hhh…" ia bahkan mencoba menahan nafas dan menggigit bagian bawah bibir untuk menahan rasa ngilu. Ia ingin kembali bangkit. Dan jika mampu, ia ingin berlari agar ia benar-benar bisa menghindari Mark. Dan keluar dari situasi ini secara menyeluruh.

Sayang sekali.

Menggerakkan otot sedikit saja ia merasa tidak sanggup.

-oO-Ball is in Your Court-Oo-

Mark tahu. Membawa sang lelaki terkasih ke ruang UKS bukanlah hal bagus. Ia yakin tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui perihal kondisi Haechan–yang membawa makhluk dalam tubuhnya-saat ini. Jika bocah hamil itu diperiksa oleh dokter sekolah, bisa dipastikan kalau dokter itu akan tahu. Meskipun bisa saja Mark meminta pada sang dokter untuk tidak membocorkan hal ini pada siapapun, tetap saja. Ia merasa hal itu terlalu beresiko.

Maka di sinilah ia sekarang. Ruangan serba putih beraroma obat-obatan khas rumah sakit. Masih menunggu sang kekasih yang tidak kian sadar di atas tempat tidur ruang inap.

Ia tidak sendiri. Yang ia yakini beberapa jam yang lalu, hal terbaik yang harus ia lakukan adalah segera menghubungi kedua orang tua Haechan begitu ia berhasil membawa kekasihnya itu ke rumah sakit.

Ibu Haechan yang tanpa henti memperhatikan wajah damai putranya dengan cemas selagi menggenggam erat salah satu telapak tangan bocah itu. Ayah Haechan yang bersikap lebih tenang, mencoba untuk menenangkan sang istri juga. Meyakinkan bahwa apa yang dikatakan dokter beberapa menit yang lalu itu benar. Bahwa Haechan dan bayinya baik-baik saja.

Ya, bayi yang telah hidup selama lima belas minggu itu tetap tumbuh dengan sehat karena Haechan menjaganya dengan baik selama ini. Haechan hanya butuh istirahat, terlebih setelah ia merasa kelelahan dan tertekan.

Mark yang masih berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan keluarga kecil itu menatap dengan rasa bersalah. Sebelumnya ia telah menyesal. Dan setelah menghadapi kasus ini, rasa sesal itu menjalar semakin luas ke seluruh pembuluh nadinya.

Seketika Mark merasa dirinya seperti amnesia. Ia lupa betapa menyebalkannya Haechan selama ini. Meminta banyak hal. Meminta Mark mengantarnya kesana kemari. Meminta Mark melakukan ini dan itu. Jika Mark menolak, maka Haechan akan merajuk. Namun Mark sudah tidak peduli. Ia merasa bosan. Bosan memiliki kekasih yang selalu menempelinya kemanapun ia pergi. Bosan memiliki kekasih yang selalu mengaturnya dalam banyak hal. Bosan memiliki kekasih yang sangat mengganggu. Ia ingin Haechan pergi jauh dari hidupnya. Jika tidak, ia yang akan pergi. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi menghindari tatap muka dengannya. Maka dari itu ia sempat menghindar dan menjauh. Dan yang tidak ia mengerti, kenapa ia masih ingin memiliki status jalinan hubungan cinta itu dengan Haechan?

Tapi lupakan. Itu hanyalah pemikiran Mark sebelum Jeno memberitahunya tentang kondisi Haechan. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka kalau Haechan ternyata sedang memikul beban berat dalam hidupnya.

Ketika Haechan berlarian ke setiap sudut tempat probabilitas Mark berada, ia bermaksud mengajak Mark untuk memikul beban itu bersama-sama. Namun begitu meyakini Mark sedang menghindar dengan sengaja, ia merasa putus asa. Ia tahu diri dengan sikap, sifat, dan perlakuannya pada Mark selama ini pasti telah menumbuhkan kekesalan. Maka pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pasrah dan bermaksud menanggung semuanya sendirian. Percuma mencari, menemukan, mengabari, dan memaksa Mark. Semua itu tidak akan berakhir baik.

Tapi ternyata Mark tidak senegatif yang Haechan bayangkan, dari bayangan-bayangan terburuk yang pernah ia pikirkan. Karena sekarang Mark malah ingin selalu berada di dekatnya.

Ingin sekali.

Mark hanya perlu diberitahu bahwa saat ini Haechan sedang mengandung anak mereka. Itu saja.

Ayah Haechan mengajak Mark untuk berbicara empat mata di koridor rumah sakit. Dengan perasaan tidak rela, Mark terpaksa meninggalkan sang kekasih berdua dengan wanita paruh baya itu.

Di lorong yang sepi, dua lelaki duduk berdampingan di atas bangku panjang. Pria paruh baya menatap lurus ke depan. Yang lebih muda menumbukkan pandangan ke lantai.

"Aku mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Haechan adalah anak yang sangat menyebalkan. Ia cerewet, jahil, dan sangat mengganggu." Ayah Haechan memulai topik. Ia mengukir senyum miris yang tidak akan dilihat siapapun di sana. Hanya sebuah spontanitas tipikal bagi siapapun yang dirundung masalah. Atau setidaknya, itulah yang ia rasakan. Ia jadi membayangkan kembali bagaimana ia dan sang istri begitu kewalahan menghadapi tingkah putranya yang nakal selama ini. Jika ia sendiri sebagai orang tuanya saja merasa kewalahan, apa yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa Mark sebagai kekasihnya tidak akan merasa lebih lelah dari itu?

Di luar, tubuh Mark sedikit bergetar. Di dalam, jantungnya berpacu secara kurang ajar. Ia merasa malu. Ia yakin, orang secerewet Haechan pasti menceritakan semuanya. Termasuk tentang Mark yang sempat menghindar.

Itu bukanlah hal yang baik untuk diceritakan pada ayah Haechan.

Hancur sudah imej Mark di hadapan keluarga kekasihnya itu.

Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Menghembuskan karbondioksida bersamaan dengan perasaan tegang luar biasa dari dalam tubuh. Mengucap mantera dalam benak sebagai sugesti.

 _Tenanglah Mark. Kau dan calon mertuamu ini telah saling mengenal sejak lama. Ia tidak akan menggigitmu kok. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

Ternyata sulit.

Yang namanya hati, tidak bisa dibohongi.

Kalau gugup, ya gugup saja.

"Namun di balik itu semua, aku tidak menyangka bahwa putraku berhati mulia. Bersedia menerima dan menjalani ujian hidupnya. Membiarkan jabang bayi itu tetap hidup dalam tubuhnya. Dan sejak saat itu ia mulai menjadi dewasa dengan berhenti bersikap manja. Ia menjadi penurut, tidak susah diatur, dan tidak merepotkan. Aku dan istriku sudah lama merindukan kehadiran seorang bayi di rumah kami, lagipula. Dan sebentar lagi Haechan akan mewujudkannya." Pria paruh baya itu melanjutkan.

Beberapa frasa dari deretan kalimat panjang itu berhasil menampar Mark. Di satu sisi ia merasa ketika ia menghindari kekasihnya, itu adalah hal manusiawi. Ia memiliki alasan bagus untuk menjauhi Haechan. Karena salah Haechan sendiri yang memperlakukan Mark dengan berlebihan. Namun di sisi lain Mark merasa menjadi lelaki paling brengsek di dunia. Seharusnya ia mau mendengarkan apa yang ingin Haechan sampaikan. Bagaimanapun Lee Donghyuck adalah sosok kekasih yang manis dan ceria. Tidak selamanya yang Haechan katakan adalah hal menyebalkan. Tidak seharusnya Mark menutup mata sehingga tidak bisa melihat kekasihnya dari sudut pandang yang berbeda.

"Aku menyarankan anakku untuk melakukan _homeschooling_ saja. Aku dan istriku tidak malu memiliki anak yang hamil di saat ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Tapi sekolah akan malu. Ia sempat mempertimbangkan selama beberapa hari. Kemudian memutuskan untuk mengikuti saranku di kemudian hari. Dan ia akan memulainya sebelum perutnya membesar. Setelah itu kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi di sekolah. Ia akan segera mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sekolah kalian."

Mark melumasi tenggorokan keringnya dengan meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa _kesenangan_ dari sebuah _permainan_ yang dilakukannya bersama sang kekasih akan mengakibatkan dampak buruk seperti ini.

Mereka duduk di kelas tiga SMA saat ini. Bulan dimana ujian kelulusan dilaksanakan adalah bulan yang sama dengan perkiraan Haechan akan melahirkan. Bisa jadi sebelum, atau sesudah.

Bagaimanapun, Haechan akan tetap mengikuti ujian itu. Ia tidak mau kehamilannya menjadi penghalang. Ia juga tidak mau menyalahkan kehadiran bayi itu, karena bayi itu memang tidak bersalah. Makhluk yang belum bernyawa itu tidak pernah meminta untuk diciptakan. Dan tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan.

Mark dan Haechan hanyalah sepasang anak muda yang ingin melewatkan masa mudanya dengan bersenang-senang. Dengan memiliki anak di usia terlalu muda di zaman modern ini sebagai resiko. Ya, ini bukan lagi zaman kerajaan Joseon dimana orang sudah menikah saat baru-atau bahkan sebelum-mnginjak usia tiga belas.

Haechan juga akan tetap melaksanakan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi impiannya dan melanjutkan cita-cita. Ia telah menyusun sebuah kerangka untuk bisa melanjutkan pendidikan hingga ke jenjang perguruan tinggi dan merawat anak di saat bersamaan.

Ia akan membuktikan pada dunia bahwa kesalahannya di masa lalu tidak akan menghancurkan masa depannya.

Mark meremas paha dengan kuat. Mengumpulkan segenap tenaga hanya untuk membalas kata.

Ia menoleh pada tuan Lee, "Abeoji, aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada orang tuaku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Ia berujar mantap begitu membulatkan tekad.

Berani berbuat, berani bertanggung jawab. Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan. Ia tahu bahwa menjalankannya tidak akan sesederhana mengatakannya. Namun ia yakin apa yang akan dijalaninya kelak, tidak akan seburuk yang dibayangkan.

Sang lawan bicara menoleh dan menampilkan senyum berwibawa. Satu tangan memegang bahu Mark, "Aku tahu. Kau adalah pria sejati, Lee Minhyung."

Mark membalas senyuman itu.

Begitu dirasa cukup, mereka kembali ke dalam ruangan dimana Haechan sedang terduduk. Menyandarkan punggung ke kepala tempat tidur. Sang ayah mendekapnya ketika mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata sebagai ungkapan rasa syukur.

Setelah itu tuan Lee mengajak istrinya untuk meninggalkan sang putra berdua saja dengan Mark sejenak.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku selalu bersikap menyebalkan hingga kau menghindar dariku. Tapi sekarang aku sudah bisa menerima semua itu. Dan aku juga terima kalau kau tidak ingin lagi bersamaku." Haechan berujar begitu ayah dan ibunya menghilang di balik pintu.

Mark meraih telapak tangan kekasihnya. Perlahan menggenggam tangan lemah itu, "Tidak. Tolong jangan katakan hal-hal semacam itu. Aku juga minta maaf. Sikapku juga telah membuatmu balik menghindariku."

"Pergilah. Carilah pasangan yang lebih baik dariku. Hiduplah dengan bahagia. Kau pantas mendapatkan semua itu." Haechan mencoba melepas sentuhan Mark, namun Mark menahannya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun."

"Aku hanya akan menjadi beban untukmu. Aku tidak berguna."

"Jangan bilang begitu," Mark mengelus pelan perut kekasihnya yang agak membuncit. Memang tidak kelihatan. Namun ia bisa merasakan ada sebuah kehidupan di dalam sana. Kehidupan baru yang ia tidak mau menghancurkannya. Sebuah kehidupan yang dibalut kehangatan dari rahim dan kasih sayang Haechan. Yang disentuh, ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Satu pekan tidak bertemu, Mark menyadari perubahan pada bentuk tubuh sang kekasih. Lebih tepatnya, Haechan terlihat lebih gemuk. Padahal Haechan selalu menjaga pola makan secara normal. Tapi sungguh, Mark tidak merasa terganggu dengan bentuk tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Mark lalu mengecup punggung telapak tangan Haechan, "Mari kita jalani bersama-sama. Mari kita menjadi dewasa dan kuat bersama-sama."

-oO-Ball is in Your Court-Oo-

"Kau sedang apa Saem?" Haechan lagi-lagi menghentikan coretan di atas bukunya hanya demi memperhatikan apa yang sedang guru pribadinya lakukan.

Ini adalah hari ketiga ia bersekolah di rumahnya sendiri. Dengan hanya menggunakan meja rendah dan bantalan untuk alas duduk di dalam kamar sebagai media untuk belajar. Ia bukanlah orang berada. Tinggal di dalam rumah kecil di pinggir kota yang sepi dan jauh dari kehidupan mewah pusat kota adalah pilihan terbaik yang bisa diambil keluarganya.

Ia ingin mencari kerja untuk membiayai _homeschooling_ -nya sendiri. Sungguh, biaya bersekolah di rumah itu mahalnya bukan main. Namun kedua orang tuanya melarang. Ayah dan ibu Haechan tetap menjadi orang yang membiayai segala keperluan sang putra, tidak peduli semahal apapun dan berapa banyakpun uang yang akan mereka habiskan. Terutama jika alasannya memiliki sangkut paut dengan pendidikan. Mereka baru mengizinkan putranya bekerja apabila ia telah lulus sekolah. Untuk saat ini mereka hanya ingin Haechan memfokuskan diri pada pelajaran sekolah dan ujian kelulusan yang hanya tinggal menghitung bulan.

Mark telah menceritakan perihal masalah serius yang tengah melanda. Semuanya. Pada orang tuanya.

Bukanlah hal mudah baginya untuk melakukan itu. Namun ia tidak bisa berpura-pura bahwa semua ini tidak pernah terjadi.

Ia bersujud di kaki kedua orang tuanya. Meminta maaf dengan air mata yang mengiringi rasa sesal.

Kekecewaan jelas terpampang di wajah dua sosok yang telah membesarkannya selama ini. Sang ayah bahkan menampar wajahnya sekuat tenaga. Melampiaskan segenap-salah satu-emosi buruk yang disebut amarah. Itu adalah sentuhan terkasar yang pernah Mark terima dari ayahnya seumur hidupnya.

" _How could you do that Mark?!"_

" _I realize I've made such a great trouble, dad. But please… forgive me…"_

Orang tua Mark merasa gagal mendidik anak. Mereka bukan tidak suka putra mereka akan segera memiliki anak. Hanya saja mereka pikir ini belum saatnya. Mark bahkan masih bersekolah. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bocah itu akan menghidupi keluarga kecilnya?

Yang orang tua Mark sesalkan adalah kenapa putra mereka ini tidak bisa bersabar sedikit saja hingga ia lulus sekolah? Berbeda dengan Haechan, kedua orang tua Mark berasal dari kalangan berada. Tidak hanya kebutuhan, bahkan segala keinginan Mark selalu terpenuhi dengan lebih dari proporsional. Namun bukan berarti Mark akan langsung menerima kesejahteraan hidup dengan mengandalkan uang ayah ibunya setelah kejadian ini.

Sepasang suami-istri itu membawa Mark untuk mendatangi kediaman Haechan dan orang tuanya pada saat itu. Mendiskusikan perihal putra-putra mereka. Ayah dan ibu Mark meminta maaf pada orang tua Haechan dan menyampaikan bahwa Mark bersedia untuk bertanggung jawab. Diberi kamar di sebuah apartemen untuk ditinggali berdua, dan menjalani kehidupan di sana dengan penghasilan Mark sendiri–jika ia sudah bekerja kelak.

Orang tua Haechan bukan menolak. Hanya saja mereka menginginkan Haechan untuk tetap tinggal bersama mereka setidaknya hingga lulus sekolah. Terutama ibu Haechan yang masih merasa belum siap untuk melepaskan sang putra dalam kondisi seperti ini. Jujur saja, wanita ini belum bisa sepenuhnya mempercayai perlindungan yang Mark jaminkan.

Keputusan telah diambil.

Tentu Haechan menerima semua itu. Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan karena merasa paling tahu apa yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Mark tidak ingin menerima itu. Namun ia bisa apa?

Melawan?

Yang benar saja.

Maka beginilah adanya sekarang.

Mereka tetap tinggal bersama orang tua masing-masing dan tidak mengganggu kehidupan satu sama lain.

Dan untuk saat ini, Haechan benar-benar bisa belajar dengan tenang.

Guru pribadi bernama Taeil itu menatap Haechan dan menyemat senyum, "Lanjutkan saja soal latihanmu." Dan kembali menjadikan halaman-halaman kertas tanpa gambar di depan mata sebagai fokus.

Haechan memajukan bibir, "Aku hanya ingin tahu. Kelihatannya seru sekali."

"Mencoba untuk selesai membaca novel ini hari ini." Taeil sebenarnya bukanlah tipe orang cerdas yang menyukai novel. Baiklah, seorang jenius matematika seperti dirinya memang menyukai buku-buku tebal. Namun ia lebih suka buku non-fiksi yang menyuguhkan teori-teori objektif, ilmiah, dan ilmu pasti. Bukan sebuah karya sastra yang hanya diambil dari imajinasi tidak konkrit. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tertarik untuk membaca novel di tangannya itu adalah karena buku fiksi tersebut menceritakan tentang seorang ilmuwan yang kelewat jenius dalam membuat formula sendiri. Persis seperti apa yang ia cita-citakan sejak kecil.

Haechan mengedik acuh. Ia menuruti apa yang dikatakan sang guru untuk kembali bergelut dengan sepuluh soal latihan matematika dengan tingkat kesulitan yang tidak akan ia selesaikan dalam waktu satu jam. Sesekali, tidak, berkali-kali ia bertanya pada Taeil tentang soal yang tidak ia pahami. Berkali-kali itulah Taeil merasa percuma memberikan sedikit-banyak soal. Bersama Haechan, ia akan gagal menyelesaikan targetnya hari ini.

-oO-Ball is in Your Court-Oo-

Haechan akan memulai pelajaran sekolahnya pada petang di hari yang lain. Pagi ini Taeil memiliki urusan disertasi bersama profesor pembimbingnya sehingga sang murid pribadi harus mengikuti jadwal yang Taeil miliki.

Maka bocah itu berjalan keluar rumah sendirian di tengah hari yang bahkan udara saja tampak terbakar di atasnya. Intensitas cuaca buruk ibukota selama beberapa hari terakhir bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan kepada para turis mancanegara. Ia akan mendapati kulitnya semakin gelap setelah ini. Dan ia tidak peduli.

Bertempat tinggal di pinggiran kota membuatnya tidak harus menerobos hingar bingar metropolitan pusat kota untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Ia terus menyeret langkah, menghabisi jarak dengan sebuah toko kecil–warung-yang merupakan rumah salah satu teman dekatnya di sekolah. Ia mengucapkan salam ketika menapakkan kaki melewati pintu kayu rumah itu. Yang disambut manisnya senyuman mata dan bibir tipis seorang gadis berambut panjang bergelombang.

"Haechan! Selamat datang. Ke mana saja kau?" basa-basi. Seluruh penghuni sekolah juga sudah tahu alasan Haechan mengundurkan diri dari sekolah itu.

Sang lelaki membalas senyuman itu dengan jenis senyuman yang serupa. Gadis itu beranjak dari balik etalase. Dan langsung mendekap erat tubuh anak laki-laki di hadapannya, "Aku sangat merindukanmu." Hingga membuat Haechan sesak nafas. Namun rasa sesak itu sedikit menghilang seiring rasa rindu yang terobati. Biasanya mereka selalu pergi kemanapun bersama-sama. Bersama dengan Lee Chan dan Kang Mina sebagai empat serangkai. Ke perpustakaan, kantin, halaman sekolah, duduk saling berdekatan di kelas, bahkan pergi berlibur bersama-sama. Sekarang tiga orang itu terpaksa harus bisa beradaptasi dengan hilangnya sosok ceria dan lincah anak laki-laki ini di dekat mereka.

Haechan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk segera membalas pelukan itu karenanya, "Aku juga merindukanmu Park Junghyun." Atau yang lebih akrab disapa Xiyeon. Sedetik kemudian sentuhan itu terlepas, "Bagaimana kabar kalian di sekolah-auw!" pertanyaan ia terinterupsi cubitan keras di pipi.

"Sangat buruk tanpamu! Kau tahu? Rasanya sesuatu telah menarik oksigen yang berada di sekitar kami."

Haechan mengusap-usap sebelah pipi yang memerah sakit, "Kau ini bisa saja. Nanti kalian akan terbiasa. Lagipula kita bisa berkumpul bersama di akhir pekan."

Xiyeon terkekeh, "Benar juga. Oh iya. Kau mau beli apa?"

Haechan mengambil sebungkus biskuit rasa _original salty_ dari sebuah rak besar, "Ini."

"Biasanya kau memakan kue atau biskuit manis." Xiyeon mengangkat sebelah alis, menyelidik.

"Aku akan membuat sandwich kimchi ala Jung Joonyoung menggunakan ini."

Gadis itu menautkan sepasang alis. Memasang tampang jijik, "Kalau kau tidak sedang bercanda, maka sekarang kau sudah gila. Kau tahu? Joonyoung oppa bilang sendiri kalau sandwich kimchi itu tidak enak. Ia hanya coba-coba saja saat itu."

"Tapi aku ingin mencobanya. Dan sangat menginginkannya."

"Kau benar-benar hamil, Lee Donghyuck?" sebuah suara yang baru hadir di antara mereka bertanya. Membuat kedua bocah itu menoleh ke asal suara.

"Eommoni." Haechan menyapa seorang wanita paruh baya dengan senyum kecil. Entah bagaimana ia merasa ada yang janggal di dalam intonasi ibu temannya itu. Tidak seramah setiap kali Haechan datang ke sana.

"Aku harap kau tidak memiliki teman yang suka melakukan seks bebas di masa sekolah, Xiyeon." Mungkin yang ia ajak bicara adalah putrinya. Namun tatapan sarkastik terus tertuju pada Haechan. Yang ditatap, mempertemukan pandangan dengan lantai beton karena tidak memiliki cukup nyali untuk menatap balik.

"Eomma!"

"Masuklah Xiyeon. Biar eomma saja yang menjaga toko. Kau belajar saja di kamarmu dengan benar. Bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan?"

"Tapi eomma, aku baru saja bertemu dengan Haechan yang rasanya sudah lima puluh tahun menghilang dari hidup-"

"Masuk."

Gadis itu menghela nafas lesu. Ia menepuk lengan Haechan satu kali, "Sampai jumpa." Lalu mendekatkan bibir pada telinga temannya, "Tenang saja, aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi." Yang membuat Haechan kembali mengukir senyum.

"Park Junghyun."

"Iya eomma." Ia lalu meninggalkan sang teman berdua dengan wanita galak yang sedang melipat tangan itu.

"Aku ingin tahu. Bagaimana bisa kau melanjutkan pendidikan ke perguruan tinggi jika sekolah saja kau keluar."

"Sebenarnya saat ini aku melakukan _homeschooling_ -"

"Dan sebenarnya aku tidak memintamu untuk menjawab kata-kataku."

Haechan menelan ludah dengan lambat. Hingga dua kali. Mengisi jeda berdetik-detik.

"Enam ratus dua puluh lima won." Ujar ibu Xiyeon kemudian.

Haechan segera mengambil selembar uang seribu dari dalam saku celana dan membayar. Mengatakan pada sang pemilik toko untuk menyimpan kembaliannya dan mengucapkan salam, lalu pergi dengan sebungkus biskuit dalam genggaman.

Ia bahkan sudah dipandang jelek oleh orang di luar sekolah. Apalagi warga sekolah.

 _Sudahlah. Ini memang salahku._

Ia sempat memandang toko kecil itu dari luar sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ia melanjutkan perjalanan dengan langkah lesu.

Hanya beberapa kalimat pendek dari wanita itu, namun berhasil mendorong mood baik Haechan hari ini ke dalam jurang yang curam.

Tapi sudahlah. yang jelas setelah ini ia harus mendapatkan sebungkus kimchi dari minimarket di dekat sana.

Salah satu tempat yang ia lewati dalam perjalanan adalah sebuah lapangan luas. Berbagai macam olahraga dan permainan dilakukan di sana oleh beberapa kelompok usia anak-anak hingga remaja.

BUGH!

"Uhuk!" ia langsung terbatuk ketika sebuah bola menghantam tepat di perutnya hingga ia termundur dua langkah.

Bagaimana bisa bola itu sampai ke jalan beraspal yang saat ini Haechan lalui?

"Tidakkah kau ingin mengalahkan kami hari ini, Lee Donghyuck?" salah satu pemain sepak bola di sana berteriak. Ya, ia adalah seseorang yang baru saja menendang bola itu dengan kencang. Dan ia berkata demikian karena Haechan biasanya selalu kompetitif dan tidak mau kalah. Dalam kasus ini, permainan sepak bola. Mereka adalah rival di sekolah maupun di luar. Dan mereka selalu menunjukkan ketidaksukaan satu sama lain.

Haechan tersenyum pahit.

"Sudahlah Chani. Jangan ganggu dia. Kau tahu kan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya?" tangan Jaemin bergerak mendorong pelan dada bocah menyebalkan itu ketika mengatakannya. Tidak berteriak, namun suaranya masih bisa Haechan dengar dengan baik. Ia tidak tuli, lagipula.

Chani berdecih, "Ayo lawan kami, pengecut! Jika kau menolak, berarti kau kalah." ia tetap menggoda Haechan dengan sengaja. Jaemin hanya bisa memutar bola mata menghadapi tingkah menyebalkan temannya.

Haechan mengepalkan satu tangan yang tidak menggenggam biskuit dengan kuat. Ia lalu menendang bola itu, bermaksud mengembalikannya ke arena lapangan. Chani menerima bola itu dengan menginjaknya ketika benda bundar itu menggelinding mulus ke arahnya.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu." Ujar Haechan tidak bersemangat.

"Hey. Apa-apaan ini?" Chani berujar tidak terima.

Haechan tidak peduli kali ini. Ia lebih baik dikatai pengecut daripada terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada dirinya.

"Ia benar-benar tidak menyenangkan." Ujar Chani pada Jaemin. Orang-orang normalnya akan berpikir bahwa Haechan yang sekarang tidak seenyebalkan dulu. Karena ia benar-benar belajar untuk menjadi dewasa. Namun Chani adalah pengecualian. Apapun yang Haechan lakukan, selalu salah di matanya.

Haechan menyambung langkah, melanjutkan perjalanan.

Beberapa menit berjalan kaki dan ia hampir sampai ke minimarket. Memotong jalan melewati sebuah gang sepi. Ia sempat berpikir macam-macam saat melihat seorang pria tambun berpenampilan seperti preman berjalan menghampirinya dari arah depan.

Dan ketika mereka berpapasan, "Hei bocah. Barangkali kau masih punya sisa uang jajan sekolahmu?"

Benar saja. Pria itu terus berjalan hingga membuat Haechan melangkah mundur dan punggungnya berakhir menabrak dinding salah satu bangunan yang mengapit gang itu. Terpojok.

Pria itu benar-benar seorang preman. Dengan mata merah seakan ia telah menghabiskan berbotol-botol arak.

Tentu saja Haechan merasa takut. Namun ia tidak menunjukkannya sama sekali. Malah memperlihatkan ekspresi datar ketika dengan–tidak bermaksud-naifnya tangan kanan merogoh saku celana. Tangan kiri ia tarik ke balik punggung untuk menyelamatkan biskuitnya.

Ketika mengeluarkan tangan dari dalam saku,

BUGH!

BUGH!

Pria itu berteriak ketika dalam dua detik Haechan sudah memberikan bogem mentah di wajahnya dan menendang dadanya.

Haechan segera berlari dari sana untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Ia baru saja membuat masalah dengan mengambil keputusan yang salah.

Selanjutnya terjadilah kejar-kejaran tak terelakkan.

Haechan ingin segera mencapai trotoar dan jalan besar dimana tempat itu begitu ramai dan ia bisa meminta tolong pada siapapun yang ditemuinya.

Sebelum itu ia memastikan apakah sang penjahat sudah kehilangan jejaknya?

Ia mengintip dari balik dinding di persimpangan.

Dan yang ia dapati adalah jalan sempit tanpa adanya hawa manusia.

Ia menghela nafas lega.

Membalikkan badan dan langsung terkesiap dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Kau mau ke mana?" si penanya menyeringai.

 _Kenapa manusia sialan ini bisa menemukanku sih?!_

Hari ini ia benar-benar sial.

Ia harus kembali mengambil langkah seribu untuk menyelamatkan diri dari pria yang tadi wajahnya ia pukul hingga memar ini.

-oO-Ball is in Your Court-Oo-

"Ya Tuhan. Haechan, Mark, kalian kenapa?" ibu Haechan panik melihat dua anak lelaki memasuki rumah dengan wajah memar. Mark di pipi kiri, sedangkan Haechan di dekat sudut bibir sebelah kiri. Dan sudut bibir itu terluka. Bahkan darahnya masih basah sehingga cairan merah pekat itu bisa menetes kapan saja.

"Kalian berkelahi? Seperti anak kecil saja." Tatapan cemas jelas tersurat di air muka wanita itu.

Ketika Haechan kembali berlari untuk menghindari pria tambun tadi, lagi-lagi ia lolos. Lalu di sebuah persimpangan ia melihat punggung Mark. Yang indera penglihatannya tangkap adalah Mark yang juga terlihat sedang bersembunyi dari sesuatu.

Ketika Haechan menepuk punggung kekasihnya itu dari belakang, "HUAAA!" Mark berteriak spontan dan…

BUGH!

Langsung memukul wajah Haechan dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Akh!" yang membuat Haechan meringis ketika memegangi sudut bibirnya yang sakit. Pukulan itu sangat keras sehingga berhasil melukai dan meneteskan darah dari sudut bibirnya.

Mark membulatkan mata, "Haechan! Ya ampun, kukira kau-"

BUGH!

Haechan membalas pukulan itu dengan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar dari Mark.

Ternyata Mark juga habis dikejar pria tambun yang sama tadi. Dan ia sedang bersembunyi. Ketika Haechan menepuk punggungnya, Mark yang paranoid itu jelas mengira bahwa itu adalah pria tadi. Makanya ia spontan memukulnya. Lalu Haechan membalas karena merasa kesal.

"Ya ampun. Ternyata Mark hanya salah mengira orang. Kau seharusnya tidak membalasnya Haechan…" ibu Haechan tidak bermaksud menghakimi setelah Mark menyelesaikan ceritanya. Haechan tidak mengatakan apapun. Bukan bermaksud bungkam. Hanya saja bibirnya terasa terlalu sakit untuk digunakan berbicara. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah meringis, dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih terlihat terbebani.

Ibu Haechan segera mengambil kotak P3K lalu mengobati luka putranya. Lalu ketika wanita itu hendak mengompres memar di wajah Mark, Haechan memberi isyarat untuk tidak melakukan itu. Ia malah melakukan _gesture_ untuk mengusir Mark. Lagipula sejak di gang tadi Haechan sudah memberi isyarat pada sang kekasih untuk tidak mengikutinya ke rumah. Namun Mark yang merasa bertanggung jawab itu kukuh ingin mengantar Haechan pulang.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu sayang. Mark terluka juga kan karena kau."

Dan Haechan tetap meminta Mark untuk pergi.

Ibu Haechan menghembuskan nafas lelah, "Ya sudah. Mark, pulanglah. Tolong maafkan Haechan. Mungkin ia sedang kesal padamu. Dan jangan lupa begitu sampai di rumah, kau harus langsung mengompres memarmu, oke?"

"Eomma, kenapa malah aku yang harus minta maaf sih? Jelas-jelas yang salah itu dia!" akhirnya Haechan berbicara selagi menahan perih.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pamit pulang, eommoni. Haechan, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar menyesal." Ia hendak menyentuh wajah Haechan namun kekasihnya itu langsung menepis tangan itu kasar. Membuat ibu Haechan berdecak.

"Kau bilang kau ingin belajar menjadi dewasa. Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik selama beberapa minggu terakhir dan kenapa hari ini kau kembali bersikap kekanak-kanakan?" ujar sang ibu ketika sosok Mark telah lenyap dari daya penglihatan.

"Apakah tidak wajar jika aku marah padanya? Karena kesalahan yang ia perbuat?"

"Lee Donghyuck. Masuk ke kamarmu. Sebentar lagi Moon seonsaengnim akan datang."

Anak itu mendengus dan berjalan menuju kamar dengan kantong plastik berisi biskuit dan kimchi di tangan.

-oO-Ball is in Your Court-Oo-

"Ya Tuhan. Kenap bisa sampai begini?"

"Akh!" Haechan meringis ketika dengan spontan Taeil menyentuh sudut bibirnya menggunakan ibu jari.

"Ah, maaf. Apakah sangat sakit?" sang guru hendak menyentuh kembali luka itu.

"Pelan-pelan saja saem…" telapak tangan Haechan memegang punggung telapak tangan pria itu dan membimbingnya untuk menyentuh permukaan kulit Haechan dengan pelan.

Entah bagaimana, sentuhan itu membuat Taeil merasakan sebuah sengatan. Kinerja pompa jantung yang tadinya normal, kini membuat alat vital itu berdetak secara kurang ajar. Terlebih ketika telapak tangannya benar-benar sampai di kulit Haechan.

Seolah ada magnet, Taeil tidak bisa melepas tatap pada mata sang murid pribadi. Ditatap seperti itu, Haechan tersenyum kikuk. Dibalas dengan senyum malu saat Taeil melepas sentuhannya.

"Haechan, apa yang kalian lakukan di dalam, nak? Kenapa kau mengunci pintunya? Eomma membawakan makan siangmu." suara ibu Haechan yang berasal dari balik pintu.

"Sebentar eomma." Haechan hendak bangkit. Dan niatan itu digagalkan Taeil yang dengan sigap berdiri dan melangkah ke arah pintu. Membukanya, dan mendapati sosok seorang wanita membawakan nampan berisi gelas besar dan gelas kecil. Semua itu untuk Haechan, karena Taeil sudah disuguhi banyak makanan sebelum memasuki kamar ini tadi.

"Terima kasih nyonya." Ucap Taeil ketika menerima nampan itu di tangannya.

Wanita itu menyemat senyum hangat dan kembali berlalu.

Setelah meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja, Taeil menyodorkan gelas besar di depan Haechan. Gelas itu berisi bubur dan ada sedotan besar pada gelas itu.

"Sepertinya lukamu parah sekali. Hingga harus makan dengan cara seperti ini."

"Aku tidak bisa membuka mulutku terlalu lebar. Jadi ya… seperti ini."

Jeda berdetik-detik mengisi kekosongan ketika Haechan menyeruput makanannya perlahan. Tatap keduanya sama-sama tertuju pada tumpukan buku _kelas berat_ di hadapan mereka.

"Klub sepak bolamu di sekolah bagaimana? Kau kaptennya kan? Begitu kau pergi, pasti terjadi banyak sekali perubahan yang signifikan." Taeil membuka topik. Mencoba untuk memecah gelembung hening.

Haechan tersenyum tipis, "Tidak juga. Aku menyerahkan posisiku pada Jaemin. Sekarang ia yang menjadi kapten. Dan aku yakin ia bisa menjalankannya dengan baik. Tadi saja aku bertemu dengannya. Melihatnya bermain sepak bola dengan normal." Senyum manis yang terbentuk oleh formalitas keadaan.

Taeil dengan senyum pemakluman sekaligus kelegaannya, "Baguslah. Kedengarannya melegakan. Sehingga tidak akan membuatmu dan teman-temanmu merasa terbebani."

Haechan kembali menyedot buburnya.

Taeil mengelus puncak kepala Haechan, "Semoga cepat sembuh."

Tiba-tiba bocah itu merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Ia merasa begitu nyaman dengan sentuhan itu. Seakan ada kehangatan mengalir di sana. Ia tidak menolak, bukan karena ia menerima bentuk afeksi dari gurunya. Namun ada sesuatu yang lain di sana. Lalu semu merah di wajahnya saat ini bukanlah sesuatu yang dibuat-buat. Dan untuk pertama kali, ia merasa tamak atas sentuhan yang diberikan Taeil. Ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih.

-oO-Ball is in Your Court-Oo-

"Sepertinya aku terlalu sering menemuimu sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa perutmu sudah sebesar ini." Ujar Taeil.

Masih di tempat yang sama, setelah dua bulan berlalu. Dan keadaan masih sama.

"Bukan hanya sering. Kau datang kemari hampir setiap hari saem." Ujar Haechan, "Sekarang janin ini telah bernyawa. Aku sudah bisa merasakan ia bergerak. Aku benar-benar sudah bisa merasakan adanya kehidupan lain di dalam tubuhku."

Orang lain akan merasa biasa saja mendengar itu. Namun tidak dengan Taeil. Ia merasa takjub. Mungkin karena Haechan yang mengatakannya? Entahlah.

"Saem, kau ingin merasakannya?"

"Eh?" pertanyaan sang murid barusan menyadarkannya dari sebuah lamunan.

Haechan meraih telapak tangan Taeil lalu menyentuhkan tangan besar itu pada perutnya.

Taeil sedikit terkejut, yang juga melakukan reaksi yang hanya sedikit terdeteksi. Ia mengikuti arah mata Haechan yang tertuju pada perutnya.

Rasanya aneh, namun indah di saat bersamaan.

Sejenak ia mengharapkan hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar guru dan murid.

Mungkin iya.

Mereka saling tatap, dan tanpa sadar wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Lebih tepatnya Taeil yang mendekat. Haechan tidak sedikitpun menjauh. Ia menerima begitu saja saat friksi antar kulit bibir mereka terjadi. Sentuhan yang menimbulkan sedikit getaran di bibir mereka, sehingga kedua manusia itu hanyut dalam suasana yang tidak pernah mereka terka.

Haechan menyadari sesuatu lewat ciuman itu. Ada aksara yang tidak bisa Taeil susun lewat kalimat atau sebuah kata.

Ada momentum. Mereka lebih dari sekedar bersentuhan. Secara teori yang mereka ketahui selama ini, menimbulkan panas. Panas yang menimbulkan daya.

Namun begitu tersadar, Haechan melepas sentuhan itu, "Ini salah…" gumamnya ketika berpaling. Menghindari tatap dengan Taeil.

Ya ampun. Ia baru saja berciuman dengan pria yang usianya terpaut lima belas tahun lebih tua di atasnya.

Namun bukan itu masalah utamanya.

Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Mark.

Taeil juga baru sadar. Sebuah fakta bahwa anak yang berada dalam kandungan Haechan bukanlah anaknya, menamparnya.

Haechan telah memiliki ikatan dengan lelaki lain. Dan ia tidak berhak untuk mengambil Haechan. Karena Haechan dan lelaki lain itu saling mencintai.

Dilihat dari sisi manapun peran Taeil adalah seorang guru yang harus mengayomi muridnya. Mengajari dan memberikan ilmu dengan baik, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Bukan masalah pelik. Taeil terjebak dalam perasaan ingin tahu dan menimbulkan kesakitan.

Perbuatan yang mereka anggap salah tadi berhasil menghadirkan kecanggungan di antara keduanya. Hingga untuk beberapa kejap tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar. Tidak juga bunyi tak bermakna sekalipun. Mereka diam. Secara fisik. Secara mental. Keduanya tidak memikirkan apapun. Hanya bernafas. Berpandangan. Mendengarkan detak jantung masing-masing. Merasa menjadi pecundang untuk masing-masing sikap.

Merasa terguncang dengan keadaan saat ini.

Taeil ketakutan jika ia bicara, ia hanya akan mendengar penolakan.

Haechan ketakutan jika ia bicara, ia hanya akan mendengar penyangkalan.

Mereka hanya berkutat dengan kegamangan perasaan masing-masing. Mengabsolutkan kecanggungan yang terjadi.

Namun pada akhirnya keawasan Taeil kembali hadir. Dan ia ingin menangis atas ketidakberdayaannya.

"Maaf…"

-oO-Ball is in Your Court-Oo-

"Aku ingin sekali naik roller coaster." Ujar Mark yang masih menggenggam erat tangan Haechan di taman hiburan. Mereka menghabiskan waktu libur bersama sebelum ujian kelulusan tiba esok hari. Mereka telah berjuang keras untuk belajar selama beberapa bulan ini. Satu hiburan untuk menyegarkan otak sebelum ujian tidak ada salahnya kan?

"Ya… tinggal naik saja. Apa susahnya?"

"Tidak tanpamu-aw!" Mark meringis ketika Haechan mencubit pinggangnya.

"Kandunganku sudah menginjak usia kesembilan sekarang. Orang segemuk diriku mana bisa naik roller coaster?"

Benar sekali. Empat bulan berlalu begitu cepat seperti sebuah kisah, dan tidak banyak hal manis yang mereka lakukan. Jangan salahkan ujian sekolah yang mengharuskan mereka untuk memprioritaskan belajar. Salahkan Haechan yang harus mengandung anak di saat yang tidak tepat.

Mereka bertekad akan menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga puas ketika mereka telah diterima di perguruan tinggi kelak. Untuk mengganti semua itu. Untuk mengganti waktu mereka yang terbuang tanpa dilalui bersama-sama. Mereka akan melakukan _balas dendam_ dengan puas.

"Ya… maka dari itu aku akan menunggu sampai bulan depan. Aku tidak akan naik itu jika tidak ada kau di sampingku. Kau tahu sendiri kan, jika tidak bersamamu, aku akan merasa sangat takut?"

"Kau ini bisa saja."

Kekehan renyah dari bibir mereka terdengar setelahnya. Bagi Haechan, Mark adalah sosok kekasih yang baik. Ia jadi teringat pada Taeil. Karena gurunya itu juga adalah seorang pria yang baik. Ya, baik dalam beberapa pengertian yang sayangnya tidak semuanya Haechan mengerti.

Sejak insiden ciuman itu Taeil memang tidak melarikan diri. Namun fakta bahwa ia harus melanjutkan hidup dan melupakan perasaannya, tidak membuatnya bisa melupakan Haechan. Terlebih karena baik Haechan maupun kedua orang tuanya tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mencari guru pengganti. Maka hingga seluruh ujian–termasuk ujian masuk perguruan tinggi-selesai, Taeil yang akan menemani. Pria dewasa itu memang pengertian dan tetap mau menghadapi kenyataan. Lebih tepatnya tetap berkonfrontasi.

"Ayo kita beli permen kapas lalu keluar dari sini." Bersama Haechan, kadar antusiasme Mark bisa semakin meningkat. Seperti saat ini. Ia begitu bersemangat.

"Memangnya kita mau ke mana lagi? Lihatlah. Matahari akan segera tenggelam."

"Maka dari itu. Aku akan mengajakmu ke pinggir sungai untuk melihat matahari terbenam bersama-sama."

-oO-Ball is in Your Court-Oo-

Sepasang kekasih itu menduduki bangku yang menghadap tepat ke arah sungai. Tepiannya hanya berjarak sekitar lima meter di hadapan mereka. Permukaan air itu berkilauan, hasil refleksi cahaya bulan yang telah menggantikan kehadiran matahari yang telah terbenam sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Haechan menyandarkan kepala di bahu lebar Mark yang terasa sangat nyaman baginya. Tangan mereka tidak pernah berhenti saling menggenggam erat di bawah sana.

"Kau sudah memikirkan nama untuk anak kita?" tanya Haechan.

"Belum."

"Cepatlah. Sebentar lagi ia akan lahir."

"Kau sendiri sudah memikirkannya?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak, atau belum?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali."

Mark menoleh, yang membuat kepala Haechan terlepas dari bahunya, "Kenapa?"

Haechan sedikit merengut. Ia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, "Karena aku ingin kau yang memberinya nama."

"Kau juga berhak."

"Tapi aku ingin kau yang melakukannya."

Mark menghembuskan nafas dan menawarkan senyum hangat, "Terima kasih telah mempercayakan hal itu padaku."

"Tentu."

Mark mengelus perut bulat kekasihnya dengan hati-hati, dan penuh kasih sayang. Menikmati dan menghayati setiap reaksi dan balasan kecil yang ia terima dari dalam sana. Ia tidak menyangka kalau perut itu bisa jadi sebesar ini. Bahkan besarnya melebihi bola basket. Ia sering bertanya-tanya dalam otaknya. Apakah Haechan benar-benar selalu membawa benda besar ini kemanapun ia pergi?

"Jadi kapan ia lahir?"

"Besok atau lusa." Haechan menjawab santai, seolah tidak ada sesuatu yang berat yang akan ia hadapi dalam waktu dekat. Atmosfer di sekitar dirinya teramat ringan.

Berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi Mark setelahnya yang membulatkan mata, "Apa?! Di saat ujian? Lalu bagaimana dengan ujianmu?"

Haechan memutar bola mata, "Dengan alasan seperti ini aku bisa menunda ujianku barang seminggu kan? Lagipula besok sepertinya aku masih bisa melaksanakan ujian itu. Kalau lusa, ya… tidak tahu."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang? Besok atau lusa? Ya ampun… itu kan sudah sangat dekat." Mark memprotes tidak terima. Ia merasa heran dengan kekasihnya itu. Bisa-bisanya terlihat santai seperti ini, pikirnya.

Tapi toh, apapun yang terjadi, Haechan memang seharusnya tetap rileks kan? Jika ia merasa tertekan, justru tidak baik untuknya.

Dan hal terpenting adalah, mereka telah membeli perlengkapan bayi bersama-sama dua bulan yang lalu. Haechan hanya perlu memasukkan beberapa potong saja ke dalam tas untuk di bawa ke rumah sakit di hari kelahiran anak mereka nanti.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya." Itu adalah jawaban Haechan atas pertanyaan protes kekasihnya.

"Kenapa harus menungguku bertanya?"

"Apakah kau lupa alasanmu menjauhiku enam bulan yang lalu? Karena aku terlalu cerewet kan? Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi."

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan. Katakan saja apa yang menurutmu harus kau sampaikan padaku."

"Baiklah."

"Untung kau cantik." Mark menggumam.

"Aku tampan." Balas Haechan langsung yang bisa mendengar dengan baik gumaman itu. Tentu. Tidak ada spasi di antara mereka. Terlebih, malam begitu hening. Mereka hanya sendirian di sana. Ditemani rerumputan lembut, pohon-pohon besar, dan sedikit cahaya redup dari beberapa lampu taman. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi Haechan untuk mendengar bisikan-bisikan cinta dari kekasihnya.

"Baiklah sayang. Kau tampan."

Sekali lagi, Haechan berpikir bahwa Mark adalah seorang kekasih yang baik. Mengkhianatinya di belakangnya adalah kesalahan. Kebodohan. Petaka. Petaka bagi dirinya sendiri. Meskipun saat itu Haechan dan Taeil sama-sama memiliki perasaan kuat hingga bisa membuat keduanya terluka. Namun kali ini Haechan sadar, bahwa yang benar-benar mata kepala dan hatinya tuju hanyalah satu orang.

Mark.

"Bersemangatlah untuk perjuanganmu di ujian besok. _Fighting!_ " Haechan menyemangati Mark.

"Kau juga. Selamat berjuang untuk menghadirkan sebuah kehidupan baru di dunia ini. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menemanimu."

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Aku mengerti."

Selama beberapa detik Mark mengecup kening sang kekasih, dan kekasihnya itu kembali meminjam bahunya untuk bersandar. Menyaksikan kembali indahnya kilau air sungai yang beriak kecil di depan mereka.

Yang perlu mereka lakukan hanyalah menunggu sebentar lagi untuk benar-benar bisa bersama.

Ya, sedikit lagi.

-oO-Ball is in Your Court-Oo-

Haechan telah melaksanakan ujian pertamanya dengan sukses. Taeil tidak keberatan jika ia harus tinggal lebih lama untuk menemani Haechan karena saat ini orang tua bocah itu sedang tidak berada di rumah. Ayahnya yang seorang pegawai berada di tempat kerja, dan pada tengah hari ibunya mengantar makan siang untuk ayahnya. Namun Haechan menolak tawaran sang guru. Ia bilang ibunya akan segera kembali. Maka Taeil dengan berat hati meninggalkan muridnya sendirian di rumah. Ia masih memiliki urusan disertasi bersama dosen pembimbingnya lagipula.

Baru saja Haechan menapakkan kaki pada anak tangga ketiga untuk kembali ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir deras hingga membasahi celana dan kakinya.

Ia membulatkan mata ketika menunduk dan melihat apa yang terjadi, "Oh tidak… Mark…"

Tumpah sudah.

Membanjiri tangga.

Ia tidak ingat apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia hanya tahu ia merasakan detak jantungnya mendadak berpacu lebih cepat dari batas normal.

Dalam situasi seperti ini mana bisa ia berpikir untuk membersihkan itu? Yang ada ia mempercepat langkah di tangga menuju kamar tidur.

Untung saja ia telah menyiapkan segala perlengkapan. Tinggal meraih tas jinjingnya setelah mengganti celana, kembali menuruni tangga dengan lebih berhati-hati–mengingat tangga itu menjadi licin. Mencoba menghubungi sang ibu dan nada dering ponsel ibunya malah terdengar berbunyi di atas meja.

Ibu Haechan meninggalkan telepon genggamnya.

Haechan menepuk kening.

Ia segera menghubungi teman sepermainan yang tinggal tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

" _Halo Haechan."_ Orang di seberang yang sedang menonton TV itu menjawab santai.

"Winwin hyung."

" _Ya? Ada apa? Tumben sekali."_

"Bayinya mau keluar." Bocah itu berujar _to the point_.

" _Benarkah? Wah… selamat kalau begitu. Semoga berhasil!"_ lelaki yang akrab disapa Winwin itu mengepalkan tinju ke udara seakan sang lawan bicara dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Aish. Aku berada di rumah."

" _Kau akan melahirkan di rumah saja?"_

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku sendirian. Aku ingin ke rumah sakit sekarang tapi tidak ada yang mengantarku. Dan aku tidak mau naik taksi."

Mata lelaki oriental itu berhasil dibuat melebar sempurna. Ia terhenyak dengan pernyataan Haechan, _"Ya Tuhan. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"_ dan konsentrasinya pada acara TV buyar sudah.

"Ibumu ada di rumah?"

" _Tidak. Orang tuaku sedang berada di Zhejiang."_

Barusan ia menyebutkan kampung halaman kedua orang tuanya. Keluarga Winwin bisa tinggal di Korea sejak ia berusia tiga tahun karena urusan pekerjaan sang ayah. Hingga akhirnya ia tetap tinggal, bersekolah, hingga kuliah di sini. Dan ia tidak ikut ayah dan ibunya kembali ke Zhejiang karena ia masih memiliki urusan kuliah yang tidak dapat ditinggalkan. Entah itu tugas, atau perihal lainnya. Dan untuk saat ini ia tidak pergi ke kampus karena ia tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah di hari Senin.

"Kalau begitu berarti mereka meninggalkan mobil di rumahmu?" tanya Haechan penuh harap. Terdengar jelas dari intonasi yang terkesan terburu-buru.

" _Ya."_

Haechan menjentikkan jari, "Bagus. Aku akan segera ke sana. Hatiku berkata bahwa aku harus meminjam mobilmu."

Keterkejutan lain membuat Winwin refleks bangkit dari sofa nyamannya, _"Kau akan menyetir? Kau baru saja mengalami_ water-broke _atau baru saja kursus menjadi teman paling gila di dunia?"_

Haechan tidak meminta sang kakak sepermainan ini untuk mengantarnya karena ia sudah tahu. Ia mengenal Winwin beserta keluarganya dengan cukup baik. Ia tahu bahwa sejak kecelakaan mobil yang pernah Winwin alami ketika menyetir tiga tahun yang lalu, Winwin masih merasa trauma dan tidak pernah lagi ingin menyentuh kemudi hingga saat ini.

Winwin dan senyum jenakanya, _"Ya sudah. Aku akan ke rumahmu untuk menjemputmu kemari."_ Pada akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk menurut. Dari pada harus menghadapi pertengkaran tidak bermutu. Semua orang juga sudah tahu kan bagaimana perangai Haechan? Terlebih, atas didikan ayah Winwin yang bertahun-tahun menjadi agen lapangan. Bahwa intuisi seseorang sama pentingnya dengan hitungan matematis dalam menjalani sebuah misi.

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku saja yang ke sana. Tunggu ya."

" _Tapi-"_

Plip

Haechan memutus sambungan secara sepihak. Ia melangkah keluar rumah dengan membawa tas dan mengunci pintu dengan kunci yang dipegang oleh semua penghuni rumah. Berjalan dengan tergesa hanya sekitar dua puluh meter untuk tiba di kediaman Winwin.

Dekat sekali bukan?

-oO-Ball is in Your Court-Oo-

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatapiku dengan gelisah seperti itu hyung?" Haechan menemukan momentum untuk bertanya. Ia mulai membagi fokus. Antara jalanan yang cukup lengang di depan mata dan sesekali pada Winwin yang duduk menemani di kursi depan. Haechan sudah merasa cukup tidak nyaman dengan situasi yang sekarang ia hadapi. Dan tatapan yang Winwin berikan menambah kadar ketidaknyamanannya.

Lelaki Cina itu memiliki beberapa alasan kenapa ia harus ikut dengan adik sepermainannya itu. Di antaranya adalah karena ia tidak akan meminjamkan mobil orang tuanya pada orang lain begitu saja, dan yang paling utama adalah ia merasa berkewajiban untuk mengawasi Haechan. Ia takut jika di tengah perjalanan nanti tiba-tiba Haechan menjadi tidak terkendali. Ayolah, Haechan saat ini sedang mengemudi dalam kondisi yang tidak biasa.

"Tapi aku benar-benar khawatir padamu." Ujar Winwin setengah frustrasi. Berbeda dengan Haechan yang menjadikan tatapan pada jalan raya sebagai prioritas utama, Winwin justru hanya menoleh ke arah jalan sesekali.

"Sudah kubilang rileks saja. Aku masih baik-baik saja. Maka dari itu kita harus segera sampai sebelum aku mulai merasakan kontraksinya."

"Berhenti bicara. Tetaplah fokus menyetir. Atau akan kucium kau sekarang ju-aw!" Winwin meringis ketika Haechan memukul lengannya dengan kasar.

Haechan lalu mengelus-elus perut besarnya. Ia melempar tatapan sok mengancam, "Kuharap anakku tidak akan semesum dirimu nanti. Hah… aku tidak mengerti kenapa semakin banyak pria yang ingin menciumku? Apakah aku semenarik itu dengan tubuh gemuk ini? Bagaimana jika aku mendapatkan tubuh rampingku kembali?"

Tanpa ambil pusing dengan kecerewetan Haechan barusan, Winwin mulai menegakkan tubuh untuk kembali menatap lurus. Memusatkan perhatian pada jalanan di depan. Namun ekspresi gugup yang sepaket dengan ketegangan yang terlukis di wajahnya tetap saja tidak bisa berbohong.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan kali ini giliran Haechan yang menampilkan kegelisahan melalui wajah dan gelagatnya. Ia mulai menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya tidak nyaman. Rasa sakit menyerang dan mulai menyebar dengan segera. Awalnya hanya pada bagian bawah perut. Selanjutnya menjalar ke pinggang dan bagian punggung. Yang ikut membuat tangan dan kakinya menjadi lemas.

Pembukaan pertama sebenarnya telah lama terjadi bahkan sebelum ia bertemu dengan Mark kemarin.

Dan untuk saat ini ia baru saja memasuki pembukaan kelima.

Ponsel yang sengaja ia letakkan di atas dashboard tiba-tiba bergetar. Ia segera meraih telepon genggam itu dan meluncurkan ibu jari pada layar untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Halo-"

" _Lee Donghyuck! Kau pergi ke rumah sakit sendirian?"_ sang ibu di seberang tidak sabaran hingga menginterupsi sang putra yang belum menyelesaikan kalimat. Bagaimana wanita itu tidak khawatir? Mendapati rumahnya dikunci, itu memang sudah biasa. Yang tidak biasa adalah ketika ia menaiki tangga untuk menemui Haechan di kamarnya, wanita paruh baya itu mendapati tangga itu basah dan licin. Ia langsung berpikir macam-macam dan mempercepat langkah menuju kamar putranya. Tidak menemukan Haechan di sana, ia mencari ke setiap ruangan sambil berteriak memanggil nama Haechan dengan panik.

Haechan mengatupkan mata dengan erat sambil menggigit bagian bawah bibir ketika perlahan memperlambat laju mobil. Menahan rasa perih dan ngilu yang luar biasa, "Hhh… m-maafkan aku eomma. Aku t-terlalu panik… ah…" ia tidak bermaksud menunjukkan rasa sakit barusan. Keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya.

" _Apakah sudah terasa sangat sakit sayang? Kau sudah berada di rumah sakit?"_

"Belum. Aku m-masih menyetir saat i-ini." Haechan menjawab apa adanya. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya.

Sang ibu membelalakkan mata, _"Astaga! Kau nekad sekali! Kau meminjam mobil siapa?"_

"Winwin hyung..."

" _Hati-hati sayang. Eomma menyusul sekarang."_

-oO-Ball is in Your Court-Oo-

"Jadi kapan aku bisa mengeluarkan bayi ini dokter…?" Haechan telah memasang posisi yang tepat di dalam ruang persalinan. Sendirian. Hanya ditemani Johnny sebagai dokter yang akan menangani proses kelahiran bayi itu. Juga dua orang perawat instrumen yang akan membantu. Winwin mengurus administrasi dan langsung menunggu di koridor selagi menunggu kedatangan ibu Haechan yang akan menyusul.

Haechan adalah seorang interseks. Ia memiliki organ reproduksi yang dimiliki pria dan wanita. Ia juga memiliki bentuk tulang pinggul yang bulat sehingga memungkinkan untuk jalan keluar bayi. Maka ia bisa menjalani persalinan secara normal, melalui lubang interseks itu. Ia telah dibuat melebarkan kedua kaki, terlihat siap untuk _show time_. Salah satu perawat mengawasi dan mengecek seberapa jauh kesiapan bayi itu untuk lahir. Perawat lainnya menghapus keringat di wajah dan leher Haechan, berusaha untuk membuat bocah itu senyaman mungkin. Meskipun pada kenyataannya apapun yang kalian lakukan, kalian tidak akan pernah bisa membuat seseorang yang sedang melahirkan merasa nyaman.

Haechan merasa perutnya begitu mulas dan tubuhnya memanas hingga produksi keringat dinginnya semakin meningkat. Lendir bercampur darah mulai mengalir dari bagian selatan tubuhnya. Ia mulai merasa lelah. Rasanya ia ingin melarikan diri saja dari realita.

"Anda hanya perlu menunggu sekitar lima menit lagi." Johnny menjawab dengan segala perhitungannya. Ia mulai memasang masker dan sarung tangan.

Wajah Haechan merah padam akibat rasa sakit yang bercampur kekesalan atas jawaban Johnny, "Apa?! Lima menit? Kenapa lama sekali? Tidak bisakah aku mengeluarkannya sekarang saja? Nghhh…!" tekanan yang terjadi pada bagian perut membuat Haechan mengejan secara spontan. Ia juga mencoba untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit itu dengan meremas bagian pinggir meja persalinannya dengan kuat.

Percuma. Semuanya sia-sia. Dan ia tetap harus menghadapi kenyataan.

"Tidak, tidak, nak. Jangan mengejan sekarang. Anda harus tetap bersabar hingga terjadi pembukaan yang sempurna. Anda tidak ingin mengalami gangguan saat puncaknya nanti kan? Bernafaslah." Johnny tidak ingin dituntut karena membantu seorang bocah melahirkan dengan paksa sebelum saatnya tiba.

Haechan merasa serba salah. Ia semakin frustrasi, "Tapi aku ingin sekarang! Aku sudah tidak kuat! Argh!" ia menghentakkan tubuh dengan kasar, menyebabkan kepala bayi terdorong sekaligus hingga ke _gerbang._ Membuat Haechan terkesiap.

"Dokter, puncak kepala bayinya sudah terlihat." Ujar perawat yang bertugas mengawasi akses bayi itu.

Johnny menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia tahu betul bahwa perbuatan Haechan barusan yang membuatnya seperti itu.

 _Dasar bocah tidak sabaran…_

Dokter itu berkata secara internal.

Namun ketika melihat angka yang menunjukkan usia Haechan di atas salah satu nakas adalah delapan belas, sisi rasional otaknya mengatakan,

 _Oh iya. Benar juga. Ia kan masih bocah. Masih terlalu muda untuk melahirkan anak._

 _Dan terlalu muda untuk menyikapi situasi ini secara dewasa._

Ia bersiap untuk melakukan tugas dan memeriksa kondisi jalan keluar bayi itu, "Perineum tidak sobek. Kita harus melakukan pengguntingan."

Perawat meraih sebuah gunting khusus. Benda itu benar-benar lancip, mengkilap, dan mata pisaunya begitu tajam. Bisa mereka lihat dari kilauannya ketika terkena cahaya lampu di sana. Haechan membulatkan mata melihat itu, "Jangan! Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kumohon jangan lakukan itu…"

Johnny menerima benda tajam steril itu segera di tangan kanannya, "Kami harus melakukan ini agar anda bisa mengeluarkan bayi anda. Tenang saja, rasa sakitnya telah tertutupi oleh kontraksi yang telah terjadi." Ia mengarahkan gunting khusus itu pada organ yang dimaksud. Organ lunak yang seharusnya secara alami terkoyak akibat dorongan kuat kepala bayi.

Haechan hanya bisa pasrah menjalani prosedur. Merintih dengan sakit yang beitu sakit ketika Johnny benar-benar menggunting salah satu bagian daging di sekitar selangkangan Haechan untuk menciptakan sobekan yang membuat ngilu siapapun yang melihat. Mark mungkin tidak akan tega.

Dan beberapa detik berikutnya Haechan mulai mendorong atas instruksi yang diberikan.

"Nghhh… hhh…" ia benar-benar mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga hingga urat-urat di lehernya menyembul. Ia merasa sesak nafas. Tapi ia akan memberikan usaha terbesarnya saat ini. Ia akan berjuang demi menghadirkan satu nyawa untuk bisa menatap indahnya dunia ini.

Namun setelah beberapa kali mendorong dan tidak merasakan perubahan signifikan, ia menghentakkan kepala. Hampir menyerah. Ia berhenti mendorong. Ia pikir ini tidak akan berhasil. Benda itu terlalu besar untuk ia keluarkan melalui jalan keluar yang begitu sempit. Benda itu tidak berhasil keluar satu sentipun melewati tubuhnya. Namun tidak mungkin bagi Johnny untuk menggunting organ itu untuk merobeknya lebih lebar. Itu akan sangat berbahaya.

"Hhh… sakit sekali… hhh… tolong panggilkan ibuku! Hiks…" ia mulai menangis. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah ia tahan sejak beberapa jam terakhir karena tetap ingin terlihat kuat meskipun sedang merasakan apa yang biasanya dialami wanita.

Haechan memang tidak pernah menangis. Seingatnya terakhir kali ia meneteskan air mata adalah ketika ia merasakan mual-mual yang hebat pada trimester pertama kehamilannya.

Sejak pertama ia merasakan gejala yang membuatnya begitu tidak nyaman itu, hingga ia menjalani kehamilan yang benar-benar melelahkan, ia sudah merasa bersalah pada ibunya. Inikah yang eomma rasakan ketika aku berada dalam perutnya? Lalu kenapa setelah aku ada di dunia ini aku menjadi anak yang nakal? Itulah yang ia pikirkan saat itu. Lalu dengan apa yang sedang Haechan rasakan di detik-detik yang mendebarkan ini, semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Mata Haechan terbelalak ketika merasakan sesuatu memasuki jalan keluar bayi itu. Johnny baru saja memaksakan kedua tangannya masuk ke sana. Dinding itu elastis, dan Johnny hanya sedang berusaha untuk bisa membuat lubang interseks itu menjadi lebih elastis dari sebelumnya. Kedua telapak tangannya bisa menyentuh kepala bayi itu di dalam sana. Ia bisa menyentuh sepasang telinga kecil, kedua belah pipi, dan dagu mungil dalam satu sentuhan. Dan tak lama ia kembali mengeluarkan tangannya. Memastikan bahwa sekarang bayi itu bisa keluar dengan lebih mudah.

"Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan kembalilah mendorong, nak."

"Dokter… tolong p-panggilkan ibuku… aku tidak b-bisa melakukan semua ini s-sendirian… hiks…"

Johnny mengabulkan apa yang Haechan inginkan. Bocah itu memang benar-benar membutuhkan dukungan mental dan verbal secara konkrit saat ini.

Perawat berjalan menuju koridor dan bertanya apakah ibu dari pasien telah tiba.

"Saya ibunya. Bagaimana kondisi putra saya?" jawab ibu Haechan yang sudah berada di sana.

Sang perawat meminta wanita itu untuk ikut bersamanya memasuki ruangan. Kembali meninggalkan Winwin menunggu sendirian dengan cemas di lorong itu.

"Sayang…" sang ibu menggenggam tangan Haechan begitu erat. Ia mengelus puncak kepala putranya dan membisikkan berbaris kalimat motivasi di telinganya. Ia paham betul apa yang Haechan rasakan saat ini.

"Eomma… hiks… aku… a-aku… aku tidak bisa… hhh…"

"Bisa. Kau pasti bisa. Kau dan bayimu telah berjuang bersama-sama selama ini. Sekarang malaikat kecilmu ingin sekali bertemu dengan ibunya. Kau tidak akan melewatkan ini. Ini adalah saat yang kau tunggu-tunggu."

"Jangan menutup mata. Buka matamu nak." Ujar Johnny, selain memberi instruksi untuk bernafas dengan benar.

Sementara itu di koridor, yang bisa Winwin lakukan hanyalah menyambung keterdiamannya. Saat ini ia merasa atmosfer di sekitarnya terlalu menegangkan untuk memunculkan gairah untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Selanjutnya ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berseragam sekolah berlari ke arahnya.

"Hyung! Pacarku bagaimana?" tanya Mark langsung begitu sampai di hadapan Winwin. Ia terengah-engah.

"Duduklah. Ia masih berjuang di dalam." Winwin menunjuk tempat kosong di sampingnya menggunakan wajah.

Mark segera patuh. Ia lalu mencoba untuk menstabilkan deru nafas yang berlomba keluar tidak beraturan dari paru-parunya.

"Bagaimana ujianmu tadi? Lancar?" Lelaki oriental itu ingin meminimalisir ketegangan di sekitar mereka.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan benar. Tapi kurasa aku tetap bisa melaksanakan ujian itu dengan baik." Mark menopangkan sikut di atas paha. Menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Saat ini ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Haechan dan bayi mereka akan selamat.

-oO-Ball is in Your Court-Oo-

Winwin melihat kembali perawat tadi. Kali ini perawat itu menginformasikan bahwa Haechan dan bayinya selamat. Bayi laki-laki. Yang membuat Mark dan Winwin menghela nafas lega. Mark bahkan menangis. Winwin menepuk-nepuk punggung Mark ketika memberi ucapan selamat atas kelahiran putra pertamanya.

Perawat itu lalu bertanya siapa ayah dari bayi itu. Setelah Mark mengajukan diri, ia diminta untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Untuk memutus tali pusat bayinya. Sementara di koridor itu Winwin mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan menghubungi teman-teman terdekat Mark dan Haechan. Mengabari Jeno, Jaemin, Dino, Xiyeon, dan Mina.

Setelah mengenakan pakaian khusus dan memasuki ruangan, Mark melihat Haechan dan ibunya tersenyum ke arahnya.

Ia membalas dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar, "Haechan. Eommoni."

Ia juga melihat bayinya yang masih berlumuran darah itu berada di tangan perawat. Sosok nyata makhluk mungil itu seperti mimpi bagi Mark. Bukan lagi sekedar bayang-bayang imajinasi. Bukan lagi sebuah persona yang kabur.

Rasanya baru kemarin ia melakukan hubungan seks–hebat-pertama bersama sang kekasih. Dan rasanya baru tadi mereka melakukan seks selanjutnya. Ya, sejak kandungan Haechan menginjak usia empat bulan, mereka selalu melakukan hubungan badan secara rutin setiap bulan. Jika tidak melakukannya di kamar tidur luas Mark, maka kamar tidur sederhana Haechan lah yang menjadi saksi atas aroma panas dari persetubuhan yang mereka lakukan.

Johnny menyerahkan sebuah gunting bersih yang masih baru ke tangan Mark. Anak lelaki itu mengerjap. Tersadar dari lamunan singkat. Ia lalu menerima benda tajam itu dengan tangan bergetar, " _What do I gotta do_?" Rasa bingung Mark telah membuatnya mengabaikan bau tajam darah yang menguar di seisi ruangan.

" _Just cut the umbilical cord right in the middle, son_." Jawab Johnny.

Semua orang di sana memperhatikan bagaimana Mark memutus tali pusat itu perlahan.

Setelah itu Johnny menarik tali tebal itu keluar dari dalam tubuh Haechan, dan segala yang perlu dikeluarkan hingga isi rahim benar-benar bersih.

Seorang perawat mem- _bundle_ bayi itu di dalam kain yang lembut dan hangat dan menyerahkannya ke pelukan Haechan.

"Haechan, kau berhasil. Lihatlah. Anak kita lahir dengan sehat." Ujar Mark antusias. Bayi itu menggenggam telunjuk Mark. Lucu sekali.

"Mark, kau menangis?" tanya Haechan, melihat jejak air mata di sekitar mata kecil kekasihnya. Intonasi Haechan terdengar begitu lemah. Perbandingannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Hei. Kau juga."

"Haechan sudah menangis sejak proses persalinan tadi." Ibu Haechan yang menjawab.

"Jadi, putra pertama kalian akan diberi nama apa? Kami akan membuat data kelahirannya secara lengkap sekarang. Berat dan panjang badan akan kami ukur nanti." Ujar Johnny.

"Lee Donghyung." Jawab Mark langsung. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik saat melaksanakan ujian tadi. Memikirkan nama untuk anak. Dan waktu bermenit-menit yang terbuang untuk memikirkan nama itu jadi sia-sia. Karena pada akhirnya ia hanya membuat nama dengan cara yang mudah. Lagipula Donghyung memiliki nilai filosofis yang tinggi.

"Donghyung? Donghyuck Minhyung ya?" ujar Haechan yakin. Yang dijawab Mark dengan sebuah anggukan mantap.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku akan memanggilnya Chenle." Ujar Haechan lagi.

Mark dan ibu Haechan mengerutkan kening, "Kenapa jadi Chenle?" tanya Mark heran.

"Karena terdengar imut. Cocok sekali dengan anak kita yang lucu kan?"

Mark mengecup kening Haechan, "Apapun untukmu sayang."

"Baiklah. Jadi namanya Lee Donghyung. Kami akan mencatatnya. Dan segera memandikannya." Ujar Johnny.

-oO-Ball is in Your Court-Oo-

Jeno dan Jaemin adalah pengunjung pertama-setelah Winwin tentunya-begitu Haechan dipindahkan ke sebuah kamar inap. Keduanya berebut untuk menggendong Chenle. Dan berakhir Jeno yang mengalah. Jaemin begitu antusias dengan bayi yang sekarang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Jeno, bagaimana cara untuk membuat benda ini?" Jaemin bisa dikategorikan ke dalam usia orang dewasa. Tentu ia tidak sepolos itu untuk tidak mengetahui jawabannya.

Dan dengan mudahnya Jeno menjawab, "Tenang saja sayang. Nanti akan kuajarkan."

Dan keempat manusia di dalam ruangan itu tertawa bersama. Sehingga kehangatan kentara menyelimuti atmosfer mereka.

Mark dan Haechan telah melewati tahap ini dengan sukses. Mereka akan menghadapi tahap selanjutnya dalam daftar ujian hidup mereka untuk bisa mencapai puncak kesempurnaan.

-oO-Ball is in Your Court-Oo-

.

F I N

.

Aku kasih bonus dikit tuh di ending.

Maaf bgt ya pada akhirnya aku gak bisa bikin lanjutan ff ini. Aku stuck. Dan akhirnya bikin ending di sini. Daripada statusnya discontinued kan gak enak, ehe.

Makasih buat penulis yg udah ninggalin jejak di sini: **Monday Kid, Hirudinea, daunlontar, Sashashineeya, nhy17Boonon, csyoungie, DhewiiSeo, didydeekim, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, leemitless, HongjoShit, Nana Lee Jeno, VinKev Rin Fujoshi'24 KJS'11, Yusi865, Gradita's Story, Kiddongim, 2nd hongjoshit, nakayumii, Haechanie, duabumbusayur, seeyou-y, RealSoseol, fjshfz, Elle Riyuu, indomigoreng, Chonurullau aka Miss Zhang**

Makasih buat pembaca yg udah ninggalin jejak di sini: **Min Milly, dreamabline, Nonono546, lunch27, baiqamalia3, Tary200, Winurworldwithme, liaoktavianijoaseo, Rimm, tennie, thaniathania1654, Fika598, hyuna jen, Yeri960, mamanya haechan, Kimberlite, chaneutrash, exohye, HocheolChae, hanaakira3, k1mut, Ti tokk, seonhonism, verkwanshht, zizi'd, Lee Na Rin, MaknaePJK, justastupidlittlehuman, Mayeu, peachpetals, Indriana217, Len164, ReffaJaeshn, mark-eu, Chanbrakadabra, heolgyu, livianna shin, deaoppa14, TYongieBaby, yutaddict, blackpearl, chenlelee, markiepoo on ao3, baekpie461, Guest**

Dan makasih juga buat siapapun yg bakal ninggalin jejak lagi setelah ini.

I love your feedback more than MarkHyuck's sexy back :*


End file.
